


battered

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beating, Blood, Broken Bones, Character Death, Concussions, God Tier, Immortality, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caliborn beating the fuck out of Dirk while making Jane and Roxy watch. Jake comes to the rescue, too late.





	battered

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in april 2015 when Caliborn's claymation was released, so that's where this setting is, the void where caliborn beats the kids
> 
> this is also incomplete, i just wanted to post what i have and wipe my hands of this

When Jake first transportalized onto the new meteor platform he heard an agonizing scream. He also heard Roxy and Jane's voices, weak and scared and crying. His mind warred with what could be happening along with how he would get back at whoever was responsible. 

Jake pieced together that the loud crack noise and the resulting scream came from Dirk, and that prompted him to start running, to get to where his friends were. And oh how he regretted it. 

Caliborn had Jane and Roxy off in a corner, sobbing softly behind their hands and Dirk was under him. Hanging from where Caliborn had him held.

Except Dirk's body was twisted in a way it shouldn't have been. There was blood, sweat, and drool on the floor under him and he could see the tears clearing paths through the blood on his bruised cheeks. 

He was dangling by Caliborn holding his left arm, his shoulder twisted unnaturally so, so blatantly wrong Jake’s stomach coiled at the sight. Caliborn snarled and used his golden staff to whack Dirk on the head, he made a painful grunt and slumped to the floor again, his shoulder straining and he sobbed, an incoherent plea passing his lips. 

Dirk's godtier outfit was matted and torn, strips hanging off him. There were scratches and bruises all over his arms and torso and legs. Blood making a mess everywhere. Caliborn finally threw him to the ground, kicking Dirk until he was on his back. 

Now Jake noticed Dirk's shades were missing, his lip was split, and the way his orange irises clashed with the puffy redness of his eyes from crying made him want to go kill Caliborn right then and there. 

He hadn't seen Dirk cry before and it struck a chord, a very bad nerve that sung with dark glee to see it happen. But Jake's desire to protect his friends, to protect Dirk, overpowered that dark twist inside of him, and the hate focused onto Caliborn. He of whom now put a foot onto Dirk's throat and turned to face Jake. He grinned maniacally. 

"Jake English. So nice of you to join us." He pressed down and Dirk's right hand flew up to grab Caliborn's ankle, a wheeze the only noise leaving his mouth. When he thrashed Caliborn snarled and turned back to him, shoving his foot down. "SHUT UP! Stop fucking moving or I'll kill your friends! This will never end for you! I will test just how durable your pathetic body is until you beg me to actually kill you! To take away your immortality!"

A panic set into Dirk's eyes and he stopped, face getting redder and redder as he struggled to breathe and struggled even more to just hold still. Jake watched on in horror as Dirk's body gave an involuntary spasm, chest lurching up as his lungs fought desperately for air. He watched as Dirk blinked tears away before his eyes rolled back and fluttered shut, finally going still with a barely there hint of a sigh. 

Roxy made a ragged noise, muffled by her hand as Caliborn now moved his foot. Dirk didn't move, didn't take in a gasping breath or have his eyes fly open. He stayed there unmoving, dead. Jake grit his teeth, Caliborn cackling as he bent down to stare at Dirk. 

"Tick tock Prince! This is your eighth time dying!! You would think you would have mastered coming back to life by now! Get up!" 

Dirk's body didn't move and Caliborn reared his foot back and shoved it into Dirk's side, his body tumbled over to his side. And suddenly, there was a startled gasp, a painful intake of air and Dirk shoving up on both hands, his shoulder now healed. His skin looked fine now and he looked ridiculous with the bloody and tattered clothing on unblemished and pristine skin. His eyes though conveyed his terror as he coughed. 

Jake looked to Jane and Roxy again, who were now staring at him. Jane shook her head, tears running down her cheeks as she clasped a hand with Roxy. Their shoulders trembled and suddenly they looked down, cringing. 

Jake didn't understand until he heard the sickening crunch as he moved his head to see Dirk again. He screamed, the noise choking off into a hurt sob as Caliborn kicked him in the stomach. Dirk's fingers were a mangled mess, bones broken from Caliborn stomping on them. 

He laid there on his side, looking empty and lifeless as he coughed blood out onto the ground and cradled his injured hand to his chest, breathing harshly. Caliborn then turned to Jake as he grabbed Dirk by the collar, yanking him up like a ragdoll. 

"Come play, Jake! I'm sure you would love to get a hit in for all the selfish things he's done! What worthless trash he's been!" 

Caliborn then used his other hand to hit Dirk in the head with his staff and Jake could watch as Dirk's eyes unfocused and came back again as he blinked in shock. Caliborn now grabbed a fistful of Dirks hair, holding his limp head up. A trickle of blood ran down the side of his face. 

"Don't let a concussion be your reason for your  _ ninth  _ death, Dirk. Stay with us, you aren't even close to done." 

Something inside Jake snapped now, under the weight of a temper and a dark voice tempting him to join in on the gruesome beating. 

"Why are you doing this?"

Caliborn very suddenly dropped Dirk, who hit the ground with a soft grunt and curled up to try and protect himself. Caliborn glared at Jake as if he had said something insulting. 

"I don't need any reason!! He deserves what's coming for him! This is what happens when he can't listen!" 

Caliborn turned back to Dirk and he flinched under the stare, turning his face down    
  


**Author's Note:**

> i like it when dirk hurts :)


End file.
